Amnesia: Descent to Madness
by silenthero27
Summary: This story is about a good natured Justine delve deeper into the abyss of insanity. As Justine here is changed, it will feature characters in a new, different light. "Every light has its shadow—every day has its night—and even the brightest candle can be snuffed out. And so can the brightest life."
1. Chapter 1

Amnesia: Descent to Madness

by silenthero27

* * *

Disclaimer: this wonderful game, Amnesia, came from the bizarre minds in Frictional Games. I own nothing, except for a very cool lantern. :b

* * *

Welcome to my first fanfic! Don't be too harsh about the criticism. English is not really my thing. ^^

I first seen Amnesia when I saw Pewdiepie played it. Got intrigued, played the game, and now I wished I hadn't! Amnesia is one hell of a game that cannot be forgotten. Pewdiepie sure can take a lot of scares, and that's why I love him so much (^^). In any case, the story between the games of Amnesia seems very loose to each other. So I decided to make one!

As I've read from this fanfic section, it's all about Pewdiepie and his misadventures. To change the flow of stories here I present to you, Justine.

Another Justine insane crap? No, no, no, no. The Justine I show here is pretty different. Just the opposite, really. Just like the title implies this story is about a good natured Justine delve deeper into madness. I will reintroduce the characters in a new light, though. How so? Read on.

As intimidating as the title is, it's not an Edgar Allan Poe story. It's not really a dark piece story in general. There will light hearted parts of the story. Must build up the characters, right?

Note:

I weaved together the characters and events in Amnesia: the Dark Descent and Amnesia: Justine to make it more believable. Despite the time gap between Dark Descent and Justine (20+ years or so), the story will happen in 1839, just like the Dark Descent. I'm just curious what would happen when those two collide. XD.

Pardon me for a very long introduction. Already set? Hope so.

* * *

The town of Calais. A beautiful town that sit besides the English Channel. A coastal town of majestic grace blessed with nature's scenery. In a clear sky, if one focused intently on the horizon, one could see the white sands of Dover. Steep cliffs adorned its sides and many capes have lured many tourists to adorn the clear waters of the sea.

But no one could have guessed that this beautiful town had been the victim of countless wars, wars where the innocent suffered more than the opposing groups. In the past no one could have even known that this little town exists. Calais was in edge of the world. But as the world grew in the minds of conquerors Calais was now in the middle of two warring countries. Only because of its strategic location it has been brought to light, the sparking light of war. This little town was been fought for centuries until it was declared neutral and deemed too ravaged to be of use by both warring states. Many villages were erased from the map by the destruction.

Still the town of Calais endured. As a land destroyed by fire it renews into a more grandeur state than its former glory. The citizens had rebuilt their town literally out from the ashes and had become prominent in trade and business as the war finally subsided.

Finally, the town of Calais had entered its golden age when the Florbelle family took residence. The Matriarch of the Florbelle House, Veronica Florbelle, was a genius in the art of botany, medicine and trade. She had transformed the little town of Calais into a crucial trade route. Making different types of potions and elixirs she became a distinguished citizen in all of Europe. There, she had built a castle out from the very rocks that endured the wars of destruction and mayhem. Sitting proudly in the center of Calais, in the artificial island, was the Florbelle chateau. It was designed so that the water around it serves as a protective moat and the foundation draws in water for various machineries. A fortress that's surrounded by water and its own people. Nothing on France or even on Europe could match the perfection that is Florbelle chateau.

As strange as it sounds, the female member of the Florbelle became the master of the estate when they're capable to lead. Through unknown reasons the female members of the Florbelle family were uniquely gifted intellectually, physically and mentally - though it has been suggested that it has something to do with genetics. So they are effectively the queen and the head of the family.

In the built castle, some say that no one had ever denied a stay. A glance from afar could catch any would be traveler's eyes. With its elegance and the lavish lifestyle it represents, absolutely no one wanted to leave the castle for a moment. Except for just one.

Justine Florbelle, the 4th generation of the Florbelle house, was not in the chateau today. She was in their retreat villa, near a cliff overlooking the town of Calais to the west and the English Channel to the north. She's been there for quite some time. Her servants didn't knew it except for the select few who were with her. She'd often go to the retreat house to get out the hassle of responsibilities of a noble for but a short moment. But unlike her previous "vacations" this one's different.

"It's been raining hard," Justine said sitting in a chair. She had a brunette hair, hazel brown eyes and wears a regal red dress. Her long hair was arranged in a bun and parts of her hair were arranged quite messy. But it doesn't ruin her image, quite the contrary.

The room she was in was decorated by small kneeling golden statues holding their sword pointing downwards with an outstretched arm, an honorary for loyalty and valor and service for the French government, and bookshelves that contains the records of the past Matriarchs. The windows overlooked the whole town of Calais - but the storm raged outside blurring the distant town. She took a cup of hot coffee hoping somehow the rich and strong taste might help smother her thoughts.

True, it had been hard to manage a whole estate without her parents: her mother died before she even seen her and her father disappeared after venturing to one of his trips. It had been a commotion when her father never returned, and quickly forgotten when Justine, who then, is of age, managed the estate more effectively than that of her father's.

When her father was still present his room had never been entered by anyone , not even by his own daughter. Now that it was not the case anymore Justine had commanded some servants to clear up her father's room. But some things were unexpectedly discovered.

A hidden basement and bizarre collections of torture devices.

She learned about the torture devices when one of her servants gathered her father's things and accidentally opened a secret passageway to a basement. It was a labyrinthine dungeon with all sorts of rooms of grotesque research of some kind. The placement of the basement seems to be the foundation of the castle. Complete with a crypt it looks like it was older than the castle itself. One particular place was filled with murky water, asserting that there must be a leak in the metal tubes.

The torture devices were scattered all around the basement: in the library, the cells, the hallways, everywhere. No one in their sane mind could have venture in this basement without affecting one's mental health.

To Justine, to everyone with a reasonable mind, this was a horrible revelation indeed. But she could not risk it that their family name would be tarnished because of her father's morbid collection and hidden basement. She had ordered only the servants who knew about the contraptions to place it somewhere else whilst someone may have found it and starts to spread that the Florbelles were mad and insane. It became quite an issue. Justine told her servants to fix the broken tubes, lock up the basement with strong metal doors and not to talk about it anymore. She then promised them everything is going to be alright now that she's in charge, to which her servants diligently kept.

It also didn't help when there are suitors like the plague from around every corner.

But this problem she'd kept thinking was different. No. The thoughts seem riveting, forceful, and troubling. As if someone was forcing her to remember her past, her family and about… someone. Justine took another cup, and began to arrange the memories scattered in her mind.

_"Don't be ashamed. I'm just filling the void your mother had left," a man chidingly said._

_"My friends call you a lunatic, a madman," a small girl retorted. "I couldn't accept that fact. They say you've changed since mother passed away."_

_"Your mother was a great woman," he said proudly but softened as he continued. "We couldn't just leave her legacy behind. I'm discovering something groundbreaking! It's just a matter of time before we unlock the mystery."_

_"You are speaking in riddles again…"_

_"We couldn't afford to hide your father's contraptions. We should sell it somewhere else!"_

_"And what, for someone to put it to use? For some madman lays his hands on these, these… machines?"_

_"I do not know why you haven't bothered your suitors, mademoiselle. Some of them belongs to a noble family. Why not…"_

_"Please, if you may, don't speak another word about them."_

_"Artisans have delicate roles to play. I've seen father do it, and now I hope to be one."_

_"An artisan with a chisel in one hand and a lantern in another?"_

_"Very amusing…"_

A knock on the door breaks Justine in her reverie. "Mademoiselle Florbelle? A guest has arrived," a high pitched voice said outside the room. It was Justine's habit to lose track of time when she's doing something or contemplating.

Justine sat up, placed the half finished cup in a tray and opened the door. There in front of her was the maid Clarice bowing.

"Thank you, Clarice," she said mounting up a cheering tune convincingly though it pained her to act cheerfully where she is actually troubled.

"The guest is in the hall. He says he's here for some things but didn't specify what it is." Clarice explained. The conversation was more like that of friends than that of a master and slave. "He also said that he needs to talk to you about an important matter."

"Important matter?"

"That too, Mademoiselle, he didn't specify."

"Thank you, Clarice. I'll be with the guest shortly."

"Mademoiselle," Clarice softly said. "May I put away the whole tray? You seemed finished."

With a small smile Justine answered, "Don't worry. I'll clean it by myself. It is I who used it, didn't I?"

That is one thing why Clarice and the other servants became so loyal to the Florbelle family: the Florbelles were not abusive tyrants unlike in other places. With a bow and an appreciative smile, Clarice left the room.

Justine's mind moved from a slight headache to a nervous disposition. She didn't need to ask who this guest Clarice is speaking off. She didn't even wonder how this man knew their hidden villa. But she had heard of this man from his father, and perhaps he had came here numerous times when his father was still present. Though why would he come when a storm is rampaging outside and how he came here was beyond her.

She closed the door and sat again in the chair. She reached for the cup of coffee but hesitated when she felt it was no longer hot. The storm is much worse than when she last looked at it. But she's more worried about what will happen moments later. It was always a distasteful experience for her whenever that man meets her father. And now he visits her.

Alexander.

* * *

Hope this all set the introduction of the story. Yeah, I've changed some lines about the canon story, but where's the fun in making a fanfic, right?

Veronica Florbelle. Guess where I get this from?

Aaaaannnddd. I can't resist to not include a Pewdiepie reference. XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a lantern. People love lanterns.

Note: All chapters is in Justine's point-of-view or based on it. I forgot to tell it on chapter 1.

* * *

Alexander of Brennenburg.

Every time she heard that name, she felt uneasy. When she first saw him, the man seems to have some sort of morbid aura around him, as if he's not human. Of course, that was when she was a child. But the name of Alexander still evokes bitter emotions in her even she had grown up.

Through the accounts she had read from books regarding Alexander, her presumptions about him might be wrong. Came from a noble order, have an esteemed castle, a Renaissance man, a charismatic gentleman… and her father's companion. She had had suspicion about his involvement about her father's disappearance but strangely no such evidence links to him.

Justine contemplated to show up to this man. She could just blast this old baron out. How dare he bother Justine in her retreat house? Even her suitors, who came with all their glory and charm, she didn't bothered seeing - so how can she treat a man like Alexander who is quite of age? He didn't came here just to admire her. Well, that would have been very disturbing. No. She would just have to show no partiality to this man just like how she treated all her suitors: without prejudice.

It took a whole hour when Justine appeared to Alexander. That was her customary way to prove a man was patient enough to wait for a lady. Call it 'fashionably-late', but it is effective and had worked in couple of occasions.

Walking in the hall, Justine was stunningly beautiful, with a dress adorned with fine stones and a fabric that follows her every move. Her dark hair matches her eyes and the way she walks tells how a princess differs from an average woman. It's like a goddess had walked among mortals. But this, too, was a test thought by Justine. It breaks the façade of most men and catches them by surprise: Shock and Awe as she puts it. Honestly, she didn't like to act regal and dress like this but she had to make an impression upon Alexander that he mustn't trifle with her.

But to a guest like Alexander, everything went the opposite direction.

Alexander was amused by the decors of the hall and continued to sip his cup given by Clarice a few minutes ago. He just stoically sits there despite he just traversed a terrible storm. The worst part of it, as every women hated, he didn't even recognized Justine as she entered the hall. When he finally saw Justine he placed the cup in a small table in front of him, stood up, bowed, greeted, sat and reached out to drink his cup as if nothing happened. He just got back in adorning the useless paintings in the wall.

Is this for real?

Justine was dumbfounded, her eyebrows knotted in disbelief. Every man she met had opened their jaws, literally, in sight of her. Her guest today didn't even flinched nor reacted in her presence. She might be right that Alexander was not human after all.

Justine fiddled for a bit in a vague attempt to be acknowledged. Alexander might just be just old and really a gentleman. Justine thought. Rare indeed in this day and age. With a quick wave of her head she gained control of herself and greeted Alexander.

"Welcome, Alexander. I hope the storm didn't hinder your journey nor affected you in anyway." Justine greeted with an accent. She proceeded to sat in front of him, across a small table.

"Not at all, milady." Alexander replied. His voice echoes throughout the hall. It was kind of deep and raspy but was unbelievably elegant for his age. "The storm doesn't slow something down when it is of dire importance."

"I'm pleased." I wouldn't go out in this storm even if it would let me see my mother.

"It's been a long time since I appreciate a good cup of coffee. Our land cannot grow this plant as better than this land do." Alexander said after finishing his cup. "So how fares your father's estate? I hope that the estate is well governed now that your father is gone."

"It is the Florbelle Estate; it is not my father's anymore," Justine answered with a hint of irritation in her voice. "The matters here are of no business of you, baron. I hope that you didn't come here for idle conversations?"

"I'm terribly sorry, milady. Your father disappearance is a... lamentable occasion," Alexander said with remorse but he quickly changed tone. "Speaking of your father, I came here to pick up some things, or could I say devices your father had left."

This quickly alarmed Justine. "Why do you require those contraptions?" Justine understood it immediately. Her father didn't left any devices or any worthwhile for that matter except those damned contraptions.

"Quite fast to link the strings, Ms. Florbelle," Alexander said. "Brennenburg castle is quite a marvelous place. I hope someday you'll visit it. I require those contraptions to showcase them. Yes, to make the castle visited frequently by foreigners. I can't fund myself in making medicines and potions only."

"That's counterproductive in your part, Alexander," she retorted. "These… machines, can still be used. It'll only frighten them so."

"No, milady. You see, the human mind will go where point of interest permits it," the baron said matter-of-factly. "It'll be like a museum. As I've seen your chateau cannot exhibit them. It'll contrast in the style of the place, unlike mine."

Alexander did have a point. Justine couldn't just dispose of these things; she couldn't just throw them in a pit if she wanted to. She knew it has years of history, and history presents a valuable commodity when it is showed at the right time. But to lend it to Alexander? Can I trust a man like that?

"Oh, and don't worry," Alexander quickly added. "I won't use them. Who in their sane mind would use those machines of malice?"

You don't need to be a mind reader what Justine was thinking, about lending torture devices to a man she knew nothing much about. In her heart of hearts something was telling her that this was wrong.

"Your father was a great man," Alexander started without waiting for a reply. "I have worked with him countless times and I can say he's a genius in the human psyche, but with a bit of eccentricity I must say. I have contributed much to him as well that affected this estate, though you may not be aware."

"Is it out of gratitude that I should lend it to you?" Justine answered quite offended.

"I would like to call it investment." Alexander responded trying to calm the situation. "In return, whatever profit I get from these devices you'll get a portion, may it be in a form of money, valuable items or information. Just ask, and it will be given."

It was a sensible and beneficial offer that could perhaps be a double solution. Getting rid of these devices and having a profit with just one offer was too good to be true. Justine thought everything that could potentially go wrong with this course of action. She was in need of a certain information, after all.

Is this right?

But she finally yielded. She hated it that Alexander gave her options that were hard to refrain, controlling her like a puppet. I'll just have to find a way to deal with this man in the future. I won't be manipulated again, baron.

"Very well, Alexander. You can keep the contraptions, but one thing." Justine stared deeply to Alexander. "You cannot use any of this. If I heard a report that you do, you'll come to regret it."

"Certainly, milady. I'll have my men station the devices so that no one will even touch them. They're in good hands." With a wave of a hand Alexander's escorts entered. They're about a dozen or so, dressed in soldier uniform that was quite stained of wine. Their nails were strangely long that could potentially rip a man's face off. They have straps in random places of their legs and arms. One servant stood among the others was that it wear some sort of metal devices protruding from its sleeves and joints, donning a captain's hat with a tear in the middle, and a rusted sword strapped in his left thigh without any scabbard.

Alexander's servants intrigued Justine. They're the same with Alexander's acknowledgement of her, specifically, in denying her. One thing was that they function like drones of sorts, obedient subjects. They just stand there idly, like waiting for instructions. She assumed that if Alexander commanded them to throw themselves to a cliff they'll do it willingly. Also they're very quiet and looks like they're skulking, but not because of shyness in front of a lady but may perhaps something to do about Alexander. It must be of Alexander's influence or any of his doing.

"Clarice," Justine calls out.

Clarice went to Justine's side and bowed, "Yes, mademoiselle?" her voice tinted with apprehension.

"Please escort Alexander's men to the storage room. It's not that far from here." It's convenient that those horrible contraptions is stored in this villa, not in the main chateau. Justine thought.

Clarice did what she was instructed. Clarice approached Alexander's men and motioned them to follow her. It was evident that Clarice was shaking nervously though it all.

"Don't be afraid," Alexander said to the maid. "They won't hurt you. They're as harmless as you are." Justine chuckled.

Even with Alexander's reassurance Clarice can't help but to feel uncomfortable to the men that will soon follow her. And soon Clarice and Alexander's men left the hall for the storage room.

As the men went to and fro from the storage room carrying small and huge crates it dawned on Justine that Alexander may perhaps had passed London, and she may have questions if he does. "Alexander, may I ask you a question?"

"Please, you do not need to ask permission. Just ask it." Alexander replied politely.

"Did you went to London, or perhaps visited Mayfair to be exact?"

"Yes, I come there for a lot of things."

An awkward silence followed; with only the sound of the men carrying crates. Alexander cuts in with a small grin. "Is it a man you're looking for?"

Shock and embarrassment flooded through Justine. She managed to regain control of her... again. "I didn't know you're capable of reading minds."

Alexander smiled. "It's just that women are easy to read. Carry on."

Any woman may have been upset by that statement but Justine ignored it and continued, "You're correct. I'm looking for a man. It's been a long time since I have heard of him. Perhaps, you know a man named Daniel?"

* * *

Alexander may perhaps offended a LOT of women during his life. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the terrible late update. Got many things going on. ^^

Disclaimer: Be wary of the one that taste like rose. Wait. Do I own a lantern? Oh right, I own nothing!

X-X-X

Alexander shifted from his seat. "Daniel? Do you mean the prophet who was thrown in the den of lions?"

"Pardon?" Justine replied dumbfounded. What is wrong with this man?

"I'm sorry," Alexander said as if amusing himself. "So, the lady that have blinded a thousand men have finally yielded."

Clearly, Alexander had a gist of what Daniel is to Justine. The fact that Justine was looking for him gave Alexander the idea that he is of some importance. After all, it wasn't Justine's trait to find someone that isn't important or interesting to her. When her father disappeared she didn't ordered some men nor done any action to find him. She just left it as it is. And now she's asking for an unknown person out of the blue makes this person the more interesting.

On the other hand, Justine regretted that she asked about Daniel to Alexander of all people. But now it is in the open she must make of this opportunity.

"He's not necessarily my, what do you call it? Boyfriend? Yes, that's it." Justine replied awkwardly.

As a woman of her stature, she didn't know the workings of a normal relationship. She had often struggled to understand how a relationship between a man and woman should be without the interference of social status. It was always about how wealthy, or what family he or she came from or, for public image. Romance was synonymous with politics and wealth. If she could remember right Daniel haven't asked her about those things, and that's why he stood among the others.

Alexander just smiled and let it slip. The smile quickly reminded Justine of her father when Justine had her first suitor and she quickly busted him out of sheer annoyance. Her father had laughed at her awkward approach to such things. He mustn't had known the reason why she did it so directly. Old people will never understand.

"I do not know a man named Daniel. But can you tell me more about him?"

"Clarice," Justine called out.

Clarice who was now very much nervous about the event taking place quickly went to Justine's side and bowed. "What is it, mademoiselle?"

"We may talk for a while here. Please serve Mr. Alexander another batch of coffee." That old baron finished the whole tray this fast. Justine mentally added.

"Right away." Clarice spun around and looked evidently happy to finally get out of the hall for a change.

Justine looked at Alexander and cleared her throat. "Daniel is an archeologist and he worked with a man named Herbert. In whoever that Herbert is I do not know. He didn't told me much about him. He didn't even know what his last name is, as strange as that sounds." Justine rolled her eyes.

"How strange it is to talk about surnames, milady," Alexander responded. "Do you know what Daniel's last name is? That would have been very helpful to say it first."

Justine was caught in surprise. Wait. What is Daniel's last name anyway? He always said that he should be addressed by his first name. He only introduced himself as simply Daniel back then. Did he? Even with all the conversations we had I hadn't asked him for his full name! She mentally kicked herself for that.

"Yes, that." Justine drawled. "I mean, I forgot about it. He always wanted to be addressed in his first name so I didn't bother to know more of it." she quickly added, her words nearly running to each other.

Alexander squinted his eyes in disbelief. Now, Justine was a little afraid that the man will not listen anymore to anything she say regarding Daniel, as her mistake of not knowing the full name of the one she's looking for. But Alexander had shown he was different from many people and maybe he'll show it here again.

"Well, at least talk about the man himself. That may hold something more revealing than a name perhaps." Alexander politely said reeling the conversation into a more constructive one.

Justine couldn't even believe it, both to Alexander's response and what she just said earlier. It was getting awkward. Good thing Clarice wasn't here to see her like this.

It took a few seconds for Justine to think of a more sensible information about Daniel. Also, she took a mental note to ask Daniel what his bloody last name is when they meet again. She then continued, "I first met him when my father asked his father to make a statue in memory of my mother. His father is quite an artisan that I'm sure. It was a very long time ago. We were still children. After several years, we met again in a hospital when I visited Doctor Tate to talk about my father's mental condition. He was there comforting his sick sister."

"Doctor Tate?" Alexander cuts in. "You have Doctor Founier here in Calais so why bother to go that far for such a medication?"

Justine doesn't want the subject to drift to another one but she answered nonetheless. "Doctor Founier is a psychologist. And I know what psychologists really are: what they do and how they work. Psychology today is a silly joke," she spat with distaste. "Father resent those psychologists treating them as blind guides. But he had outmost trust in the field of science so he chose Doctor Tate. Any more questions?"

"None. Proceed about the man Daniel."

"When Doctor Tate introduced me to Daniel he quickly recognized me as Mr. Florbelle's daughter. He is a good man, I can tell. He's not like any man who would be stunned or become dumb when seeing me. He talks to me like I'm just an ordinary woman, and that's rare in this age. That's why we became friends after that, meeting to talk about things when he visited Calais or writing letters to each other. Though we kept it a secret to avoid the rumor mill."

"Yes, rumors." Alexander mused. "How a little spark destroys a forest. We'll never really avoid street gossips in our standing in the society."

Justine ignored the baron and his pep talks. She doesn't want to drift the subject again. She stared at Alexander and waited for him to talk again. When Alexander didn't continue to speak something and was now in a 'listening mood', she continued. "But one day his letters abruptly stopped. I visited his home in Mayfair but he wasn't there. Even his family didn't know where he is. Right now, I assume that he may be in some sort of trouble so I'm searching for him and somehow I can lend my aid."

"He's an archaeologist, right? Perhaps he's just exploring some tombs and buried cities with someone else."

"Yes, I thought of that. But its unlike him to not inform me about what happened to his journeys. His last letter to me was about unearthening a temple in Algeria."

Justine noticed that Alexander was slightly startled when she mentioned a temple. "A temple," Alexander whispered. "Had he told you about some orbs or mystic stones in one of his journeys?" he inquired.

"So far, no." Justine meekly answered.

"I, too, am searching for something. I may help you about this man Daniel." Alexander said and stood up. His servants had put the last of the crates in the carriages outside and just stood in the hallway listless.

He's leaving this quickly?

"Oh, I forgot," Justine hastily said. "You and my late father have been collecting some... mystic stones if I'm not wrong. How fare is your collection?"

"I'm sorry, milady, but it is not your business to know what I'm doing about those." Alexander said reflecting to what the lady said to him earlier. Justine could have slap the man for such a rude reply but she resisted the impulse.

Alexander bowed down and said, "I must be best going. The storm had calmed and I'm for a long journey. The sea might turn sour again if I stayed for too long. If you'll excuse me."

"Before you leave," Justine spoke before the man turned around. "You said to Clarice you have an important matter to discuss."

"Yes, but we have talked about it if you're not aware." Alexander replied to Justine's confusion. "Again, it's a pleasure doing business with you, milady." With a bow, Alexander turned around and left the hall with his servants trailing him.

She didn't quite get what Alexander had said. The only consolation she'll get was that the baron was finally leaving. "Likewise, baron." Justine said but she spat the word 'baron' with distaste. "Likewise."

As Alexander and his men were leaving, Clarice came back with a fresh tray of coffee. "Are they leaving, mademoiselle?" Clarice said mildly confused.

Justine still sits there, her mind racing a thousand mile. She feels that she was been robbed right in front of her. Like she was the one intimidated by their meeting. She hated it. This wasn't supposed to happen. Alexander, you'll regret it if something happened.

"Is Monsieur Alexander leaving?" Clarice asked again. She looked at Justine and the leaving Alexander back and forth. She could see that Justine was staring intently to the leaving guests, eyes that told a story that nothing good ever came out from their conversation. The tray she holds swayed as she tried to think of what to do to with it now.

"Clarice, give me a cup of coffee," Justine said without looking at Clarice. "Oh, and please, add another tablespoon of coffee in it."

Clarice stood straight wondering what really happened.

X-X-X

Daniel is now into the fold. Well, you can't separate Daniel from the Amnesia franchise, right? Now the story looks like DanielXJustine. Let see if it'll work out.


End file.
